


Side Hustler

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Cash is all action and no question, Eventual Smut, F/M, Misunderstandings, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: The rent's been paid yet again by Chara and Cash is all but determined to find out what she could be doing in her side job to be making so much money. Is this side job just a regular job or is she up to something much more lecherous than lucrative?I am back once again to bring Keeka's art (https://gettinziggywithit.tumblr.com/post/190916635864/so-i-forgot-i-had-this-little-piece-i-made-months) to life thru a short fic!
Relationships: Chara & Papyrus, Papara - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**“The rent’s paid again, Chara.”**

Chara had not even been in the house for a minute when Cash decided to corner her. He must have felt he was intimidating, all smoke and hoodie pulled up with a hard glare in her direction. Truthfully, he just looked like a homeless junky thinking she was an easy target for pocket change. How wrong he was yet again. Chara ignored him for the moment, choosing to stalk past him into the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, she grabbed a plate of Plum’s enchilada leftovers to warm up.

Paying Cash no mind as she sat at the table, she took a bite of the newly reheated food and nearly moaned at the burst of spices that hit her tongue. Plum had to have magical powers beside being a walking skeleton who could produce bones and giant blasters at whim. Food really shouldn’t taste this good after being in the fridge for three days. She sighed as Cash pulled out the chair on the other side of the table and took a seat. He produced an ashtray and snuffed his cigarette out before pulling out another from his pack and grabbing his lighter. The sharp “shink” of the lighter’s cap being opened and closed began to repeat.

Cash was by no means an impatient monster, but with Chara it seems like it dwindled down to nonexistence. There was a telltale sign of lavender magic flickering behind his closed socket and the actual amount of smoke that he was expelling said he was in no mood to play. Didn’t mean that Chara still didn’t try and poke at the beast.

_ “The rent on our lease is due on the third of every month. It’s the fourth so that must mean that rent was paid.” _

Chara shoved another glorious mouthful of the spicy goodness and watched as Cash’s expression soured. The grip on his cigarette tightened and he expelled the smoke in her direction, uncaring that it was getting in her face and subsequently, her food. She met his glare with a fiery one of her own.

**“This is the third time ya’ve done this, Chara. Helpin’ us pay the first time ‘round was fine, the second was a convenience. Now? This just feels like pity. I hate being accused of something I’m not, Chara. Bro’s doing well at school and holding his part time job, I’m breezing thru what ya humans think “business school” is and holding my job that he doesn’t know about, dammit WE’RE NOT POOR!”**

His voice grew louder the more he spoke, the flicker in his closed eye beginning to manifest as it slowly cracked open as his rage grew; Chara almost felt a sliver a fear run up her spine. Then again, Chara knew Cash more than anyone, even his own brother sometimes. She knew the difference between his spouts of anger and this was more frustration, less homicidal. He could take a helluva beating and could take any insult with no more than a smile and shrug, but what pushed his big red button was being accused of being poor. Chara could understand to a certain point, there were very few resources in the Underground so money, goods, etc. If you had a surplus of it, then you were considered “rich” From what she noticed in the Underground, Cash and Plum had very little, but very few would dare call them poor. They were rich in other, more deadlier means as she would soon find out. Right then and there, a chill did run up her spine and she chased those memories away.

It wasn't for pity that she did what she did by paying the rent, her actual reasons wouldn’t stand up to Cash in the slightest, but she did it anyway. She calmly finished her meal and waited for Cash to settle before responding. Shouting would get them nowhere and she definitely wanted to avoid a fight if she could help it. “I never accused you of being poor, Papyrus. So, let’s stop that shit show before the curtain even rises. I, through my two regular jobs and the seasonal one I picked up for the Spring, allowed me to have a bit of surplus money. Some of it went into our savings jar and the other half went to rent.”

The dwindling cigarette he had was quickly squashed and another lit just as quickly. Honestly, he looked a bit surprised at her reason.His closed socket had quieted down and after a moment or two, seemed to mumble out an apology. Strike that, there were two things Cash hated: being accused of being poor and having to offer a genuine apology. Chara gave him a look that said he could do better. That made him roll his one good eye light and he retreated farther into his jacket hood before bellying up another apology.

**“‘M sorry, darlin’. Ya know I don’t care for pity or charity. I can take care of my bro and meself.”**

Chara fought the urge to roll her eyes. For someone who didn’t want pity, they sure did sulk like someone just pissed in their cheerios and wanted a hug. She spooned around the sauces on her plate and ate what she could just before having to lick the plate clean. She thought for a moment,  _ “Get the groceries this month, Cash. I’m tired of the bargain brand bullshit you buy at the store. You get what Plum wants and we’ll call it even. He’s been going on and on about trying new recipes, why not give him what he wants?” _

Playing to sans must be almost every Papyrus’ weak spot as Cash’s sockets rose in surprise, then lowered in thought. For a moment Chara thought it wouldn’t work before a smile spread across his face,  **“ya tryin’ to bribe me out of my mood now? You should know better than to tango like that with the master.”**

Chara couldn’t help but snicker,  _ “you wouldn't even make it to the auditions on Dancing with the Stars even if it was D-List stars, Cash.” _

Cash looked momentarily insulted, but fired back anyway, **“Maybe so, but ’m told I can do the horizontal mambo pretty well. Care for a little show?”**

He raised his sockets several times and winked, hoping to get a rise out of his little innuendo, but Chara was used to them by now and simply shook her head. He started to cackle as she rose from her seat and went to clean her plate. As she dried and placed it back into the cupboard, Cash cleared his nonexistent throat and asked,  **“Been meanin’ to ask ya about yer new side job. Ya been reelin’ in some serious coin, Chara”**

Chara paused before she walked into the foyer and to the stairs. Cash's laughter 

_ "Nothing that you’d be interested in, Cash. It’s just something temporary for the next three months. Drop it, Cash” _

Chara then quickly exited and went up the stairs and into her room, closing with an audible click. Cash was left sitting alone in the kitchen wondering what the hell just transpired and what she meant. 

**“Huuh?!”**

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash is a dirty old man.

Cash pondered over Chara’s last few comments for the better part of the night and into the morning. It just didn’t sit right with him. He knew the two main office jobs she worked, hell he had scoped the places out even before the ink on her application had dried. But, come to think of it, he hadn’t a clue what this new part time job was. It shouldn’t matter as long as money kept coming in, but just the fact that she said he wouldn’t be interested in it absolutely wracked his brain to figure out what it was. Plus, he would need to scope out that location as well. 

It was a little after three in the morning when Cash finally let his brain slow down enough to snap back into reality and found himself standing in the shadows of Chara’s room...watching her sleep. He hated when secrets were kept from him, especially from when they were from Chara. Too much had happened between them for him to ever have complete trust in her ever again, but damnit, they were supposed to start anew on the surface! His magic was agitated from standing and thinking for so long and he couldn’t even light up a cigarette without the possibility of getting caught. His closed socket twitched as the magic beneath it ached to be released.

He had the power to sense Intent in a monster or human and everything was telling him that there was no maliciousness in what Chara told him. Fast asleep though, she was completely vulnerable. Kinda hard to lie when your subconscious was at the wheel driving the Crazy Bus. Very little could be hidden from him...this totally wasn’t an excuse to watch over her periodically. Chara was a bit different, perhaps the Determination she held within tried to put up a bit of a barrier, but Cash eventually found his way around it. He rolled his shoulders to try and get rid of the rising tension and a few of his joints popped with it. He needed to leave, to go clear his head, but something kept him rooted at the spot.

He froze as Chara shifted, half a second away from ‘porting out of there, but she merely shoved some of the covers away and rolled over onto her back.and continued to softly snore. Her sleep shirt had risen in the process revealing the soft, creamy skin of her stomach and the barest hint of breast peeking from beneath the rumpled clothing. It felt like ages since he had seen her like this and it was definitely affecting him. His magic was agitated for a much different reason now and sweat began to drip down his skull. 

He and Chara had no real established relationship, more of a on and off again fuck buddy scenario, maybe a friends with benefits if you squinted hard enough. Come to think of it, they really hadn’t been intimate since the camera show incident about three months ago. His magic thrummed in his bones as he recalled that day where she caught him in one of his “side jobs”' and received a punishment for being the brat she was. She made him a good profit from the footage, but firmly stated it would be a one time deal only. He recalled her glaring at him while clutching the bed sheet that served as a makeshift toga. Her face was flushed a pretty pink and she looked oh so thoroughly satisfied. Since that day, she was harder to rile with his sex puns and innuendos, but once in awhile he could get her ever present blush to burn just a bit brighter.

His closed socket could take no more and snapped open as magic overflowed and quickly manifested. His jaw opened as a tongue tumbled down, and he was noticeably panting like some dog beast. His mind scrambled to control himself, he wasn’t some brat fresh out of stripes, so why in star’s name was he acting like this?! He had barely got his tongue rolled back into his mouth when Chara audibly made a soft stretching noise and shifted again. Her shirt was now completely up and both breasts bared to him like an offering.

He was pretty sure she was trying to kill him in her sleep. His magic that had been pooling in his skull suddenly dropped like a runaway elevator into his pelvis. It had really been too long since he last rubbed one or three out and he was paying the price. The thick dick that formed beneath thankfully loose track pants was already hard and threatening to pull Cash to his knees with need. There was no hesitation as he dove beneath the waistband and gripped himself tightly with a shudder. He gritted his teeth as a snarl struggled to escape and he glared at the sleeping Chara.

This was her fault. Her fault for being a brat, her fault for keeping secrets, her fault for being so goddamn beautiful. He sucked in a breath as he brushed a thumb over the sensitive head and shivered as a spark of pleasure raced up his spine. This was a dangerous game he was playing, but he’d never step away from a bet, even if he was the one betting against himself. He stroked his dick lazily and stared up at the ceiling, wishing it was her hand around him. Fuck, he was a creep for doing this, but it didn’t seem to deter him. It almost seemed to egg him on, see how much he could get away with.

He decided to raise the stakes and crept from the shadows to stand right next to her bed. He pulled his waistband down to free his dick and stroked it faster as he stared at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent, too innocent. He reached over with his other hand and brushed a lock of bangs from her face and started to rub himself a little faster, a little tighter. She was so beautiful like this, and she was his. His Chara. A throb an intense pleasure made him shiver and his strokes grew more frantic. The obsessive thought would be something to dwell on then stuff not a box in the back of his skull tomorrow. She really was a brat, but stars he couldn’t help but love her more.

He could feel himself reaching his peak, the struggle was real to not growl too loudly or curse. He thought about finishing on her perky tits, or maybe her face. The thought of marking her with his seed sent a rush of feral need through him. A temporary claim would have to do for now. But, before he could even aim, Chara rolled onto her side and Cash about lost it then and there as her mouth was mere centimeters from his dick, her hot breath caressing the twitching and leaking head. He cursed with a gleeful smile as she made the choice for him and as the first spurts of cum landed on her cheek, her eyes suddenly fluttered open. Cash snarled as his orgasm stuttered and he disappeared, leaving a sleepy and dazed Chara to blink once, twice and then lick her lips, swiping what little cum that had drizzled on her cheeks and snuggled right back into the pillow.

Cash dropped from the Void...somewhere in the house in a fury. His release had been interrupted and instead of coming all over that sweet face, he’d panicked and ‘ported, leaving his release somewhere in the darkness of the Void. He growled as he searched his surroundings, he was in the closet of the foyer. Chara’s scent was heavy here as her jackets and work bag was stored here. He inhaled heavily, relishing in her scent and slowly calmed. What in the hell was he thinking by doing that?! He willed his magic away and sat back against the door. He needed to get his skull on straight if they were all going to live under the same roof.

He struggled to stand amidst the jackets and to find the doorknob, when he brushed against Chara’s bag. He made his eye light burn brighter to give some light as he stared at the bag. This would be a breech of privacy, but considering what just transpired in her room, he figured fuck it. The bag wasn’t too heavy and as he opened it, he saw a mish mash of clothing. Hmm, it wasn’t office style clothing, no this was different. He pulled out a silk button up blouse followed by a dark green pleated skirt, a matching color beret, and a pair of ankle strap heels. It...it looked like some little teeny bopper outfit or maybe it was…

Cash’s marrow ran cold in his bones when he thought about what else it could be and he didn’t like it. Chara wasn’t in school, wasn’t somewhere he knew where the dress code was strictly tiny skirts and pumps. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. She had been coming home later at night these past few months. Went right up to her room never to be seen until the next morning at breakfast and when asked, she would change the subject. His closed socket reignited as he thought about the increase in money, specifically in bills that she had gotten.

That little fucking brat. She had better not be putting out just to put bread on the table. Cash would see to it that anyone that touched her, let alone saw her in this outfit would have the worst of times. Cash carefully placed the clothes back into the bag and began to plot. He would catch her wherever she might be that next night and put a stop to this...this side hustle she had going on. 

His brat was due for another punishment...

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> Back once again to give you a lovely pic drawn by the always fantastic, Keeka, and my honest attempt to make a short fic on it! Please be kind in the comments, writing has never been my best aspect, but I definitely try! If you want to gush on Keeka's art, please make sure to visit her page(https://keeka45.tumblr.com/) and follow and give all that good likes and comments for her wonderful art!


End file.
